South World
by 00TaRa00
Summary: Los chicos de South Park, ahora en secundaria, ganan pases dobles para viajar al parque de atracciones más popular del momento, por supuesto me refiero a Jurassic World, pero antes de siquiera poner un pie en la isla, el Indominus Rex causa estragos en la isla...


Stan confundido ve la borrosa silueta de Kyle, parece que está hablando. El choque lo ha dejado aturdido y un sonido agudo que taladra sus oídos lo ensordece; poco a poco, la figura de Kyle se aclara y su voz desesperada comienza a causarle dolor de cabeza. "Ya basta, Kyle, deja de gritar" trata de reclamarle, pero sus labios no se mueven, y no solo es Kyle, los demás pasajeros están armando escándalo, ya sea porque están asustados o heridos.

Wendy trata de confortar a Bebe, sobando su pierna en los asientos al lado del pasillo. Kyle sigue hablando alterado "Ya cállate, Kyle, o te juro que te pateo las bolas" pero parece que su boca no quiere hacer el esfuerzo de moverse. Kyle sigue hablando, pero no entiende lo que dice. Recorre el lugar con la mirada, pero no logra comprender la situación ni por qué Kyle actúa de esa manera tan exasperante, ni por qué todos están tan exaltados. Kyle tiene sus manos sobre la cabeza de Stan y parece gritarle enojado a Wendy "Deja en paz a mi novia, marica", pero de nuevo su boca se rehúsa a cooperar. Wendy niega con la cabeza a lo que sea que Kyle le dice mientras sigue sosteniendo la pierna de Bebe sobre su regazo y mira de soslayo a Stan.

-¡Tsk! Gesticula el pelirrojo hacia Wendy para acercar una de las manos que sostenía la cabeza de Stan a su boca y tirar de su manga con los dientes, logrando que un gran tramo de tela cediera para envolver con ella la cabeza del moreno. El chico no entiende lo que sucede. Kyle lo mira con un patético intento de sonrisa mientras dice algo que el moreno no entiende. Tiene un dolor punzante en la cabeza, siente náuseas y le pareciera que su mente está desconectada de su cuerpo, pues éste no le responde; ve las cosas como entre una cortina de humo. Kyle baja su otra mano, ¡está cubierta de sangre! No lo había notado antes, la otra mano de su amigo está igual, lo mismo su camiseta de manga larga, a la cual había arrancado un pedazo para ¿vendarlo? Todo comienza a tener sentido y su corazón palpita con mayor fuerza, su respiración se agita y siente sudor frío escurriendo por su nuca, ¿de verdad es sudor? Su vista se enfoca mejor y las palabras de Kyle comienzan a sonar elocuentes -… todo estará bien, estoy seguro que saldremos de ésta…- el chico comienza a voltear a todos lados y el panorama está claro al fin: Wendy atiende la pierna de Bebe porque sangra, la profesora que viaja con ellos trata de despertar a un par de gemelos en la parte de enfrente. Se golpearon la cabeza entre sí y a uno de ellos le escurre un hilo de sangre por la comisura de los labios y tiene los ojos en blanco; un chico trata de controlar el ataque de pánico de su novia y Kyle, con las manos empapadas de sangre, seguía hablando frenéticamente, como si en vez calmar a su amigo, tratara de calmarse a sí mismo; su voz entrecortada de tanto en tanto por lo que parecía pánico, le hacía creer a Stan que el judío se desmayaría en cualquier momento a causa de la hiperventilación –éste es un parque con la mejor seguridad, debe ser un problema menor que pronto se solucionará y mandarán un equipo especializado a buscarnos… de cualquier modo, estoy seguro que al menos, una de las avionetas aterrizó bien y alertarán a las autoridades del parque y nos rescatarán… in-incluso puede tratarse de una extraña atracción… u-una bienvenida mórbida que acelere el corazón de los turistas jaja…jajaja…¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- la risa histérica y la forma tan desesperante de hablar de su mejor amigo le estaba destrozando los nervios y el dolor punzante de la cabeza empeoraba a medida que se concentraba en ignorar a su amigo de la infancia "más le vale que no empiece a pelear con el gordo ahora ¡puf! solo eso me falta…".

Había cerrado los ojos y ya se preparaba mentalmente para el peor dolor de culo producto de su migraña, sumada al griterío e histeria dentro de aquél lugar y la gota que derramaría el vaso: la eterna pelea entre su mejor amigo y el culón pero esa pelea no surgió… abrió los ojos extrañado. Miró con más atención: ni Cartman ni Kenny se hallaban ahí con ellos.

Se percató que se encontraba recargado no en el respaldo de su asiento, tenía su peso sobre su hombro y su cabeza apoyada en el cristal; miró de nuevo. Levantando con esfuerzo la cabeza, volteó a donde estaba reclinado para encontrar el vidrio roto, lleno de sangre, su sangre. La respiración volvió a agitarse, el corazón se alteró de nuevo, la adrenalina comenzó a invadir sus piernas, despertándolas bruscamente y el miedo lo invadió al fin "¿qué pasó, Kyle?" intentó preguntarle a su amigo, pero de sus labios solo salieron balbuceos sin sentido

-¿Qué dices, Stan?- preguntó por lo bajo Kyle, quien sentía como una cubeta de agua helada le cayera encima. Se le notó palidecer. El moreno de ojos azules trató de articular su pregunta de nuevo, pero solo logró detener la respiración del pelirrojo por un momento.

Marsh no entendía por qué, dentro de su mente, las palabras sonaban fuertes y claras, pero a su amigo se le había ido completamente el color. Wendy, que los estaba observando junto con Bebe preguntó en voz baja – ¿Kyle? ¿qué le ocurre a Stan?

\- No me digas que…- se interrumpió la rubia a media frase – por el golpe…

-A-amigo… tra-trata de hablar otra vez – torció su boca en una deforme mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa mientras sus ojos verdes se entornaban en el moreno. La respiración del más joven de los Marsh era evidente y acelerada. Wendy despegó sus manos también ensangrentadas de la pierna de Bebe para taparse el rostro. Kyle tomó por los hombros a su amigo en un gesto de tranquilizarle y, lo menos alterado que pudo trató de explicarle lo que pasó –Cuando caímos y chocamos con el árbol, te golpeaste la cabeza contra la ventana tan fuertemente que se rompió y se te incrustó un pedazo del vidrio; cuando desperté, lo primero que noté fue un dolor punzante en el costado, pero luego volteé a ver a todos lados y… - pausó un momento, la voz se le estaba quebrando y necesitaba respirar hondo. Tragó fuerte y continuó – casi todos estaban inconscientes… te vi a ti y… toda esa sangre en el vidrio – su voz volvía a quebrarse – creí que habías muerto… - sus ojos verdes comenzaron a humedecerse – pero seguías respirando – la primera sonrisa sincera había asomado a sus labios desde que despertó – y traté de ayudarte… cuando revisé tu cabeza, tenías un pedazo de vidrio incrustado, así que le pedí ayuda a Wendy, pero tu atenta novia –su tono se volvió sarcástico y claramente agresivo- ¡prefirió atender a Bebe, que solo tenía una cortadita en la pierna, que a su novio, con un trozo de vidrio en la cabeza!

-¡Es obvio que ayudes primero a la persona que siempre está contigo en las buenas y en las malas – gritó ofendida Bebe – en vez de al patán que siempre la hace llorar y la manipula para regresar con él!

-¡¿Manipularla?! ¡Es ella la que siempre le rompe el corazón a Stan y después lo busca para que vuelvan! – estalló el joven judío que hasta ahora trataba de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo", trató de gesticular Stan, que se agarraba la sien con una mano mientras cerró fuertemente los ojos, dando a entender a su amigo que si se ponía a pelear ahora, solo le provocaría un mayor dolor de cabeza, gesto que el otro comprendió, como solo el mejor amigo puede entender, y volviendo a calmarse, continúo su relato – Traté de sacarte el vidrio como pude pero comenzaste a sangrar y no paraba, le hablé a la profesora pero ella estaba muy alterada también, traté de detener la hemorragia y le dije a Wendy que me diera un trapo o algo, porque con las manos no lograría contener la sangre, pero de nuevo prefirió ayudar a Bebe…

-¿Disculpa? – ésta vez interrumpió la morena –no me pediste, me ordenaste que te diera no un trapo, sino que rasgara mi ropa para que se la pusieras a Stan en la cabeza y ya había usado mi sweater para hacerle un torniquete a Bebe

\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Acaso querías que se rasgara la blusa o la falda? ¡tú, pequeño pervertido! –Le acompañó la rubia, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió, volviendo a perder los estribos. A Stan le punzaba tanto la cabeza que sentía fuertes vibraciones por todo su cuerpo, como si unos tambores comenzaran a resonar con intensidad mientras el zumbido en sus oídos volvía a atacarlo más fuerte que nunca; todos los presentes se alteraron sobremanera: la chica de frente, a la que su novio había logrado calmar después de su ataque de histeria, volvía a llorar mientras balbuceaba entrecortadamente frases que seguro ni siquiera ella misma entendía mientras su novio se jalaba el cabello y le gritaba exasperado que se callara; las chicas y Kyle peleaban mientras la profesora abofeteaba desesperada a los alumnos que aún seguían inconscientes hasta que histérica gritó a todo pulmón desgarrándose la garganta ¡YA CÁLLENSE, MALDITOS MOCOSOS! y en el acto, todo mundo guardó silencio.

Con ese último clamor, Stan comenzó a perder poco a poco la consciencia de nuevo: la vista se le hacía borrosa y los neuróticos alaridos de la profesora que los acompañaba eran suavemente sofocados por el retumbar de los tambores acercándose poco a poco, parando de rato en rato, cada que la mujer tomaba aire para continuar su reprimenda. ¡¿ACASO NO ENTIENDEN LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTAMOS?! ¡ESTAMOS BARADOS EN ESTA ISLA! ¡NADIE SABE QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡EL PILOTO ESTÁ MUERTO Y NO SABEMOS SI EL COPILOTO REGRESARÁ POR NOSOTROS! Tambores que mesían la nave retumbaban en su cabeza y vibraban su cuerpo has que pare… y antes de que perdiera por completo la conciencia un atronador sonido a lo lejos se acercó como trueno. No sabría decir con exactitud qué tipo de sonido era, un rugido o un aullido, más bien como si de una maquinaria pesada se tratase. Sea lo que fuere, ese sonido fue la momentánea salvación de Marsh, pues la mujer enmudeció al instante.

Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando las manchadas manos de su amigo que lo seguían sosteniendo por los hombros lo apretaron enterrándole los dedos, tan fuertemente que logró que la conciencia volviera a él con un fuerte "¡Auch!", seguido de más tambores que habría jurado, estaban solo en su mente.

Más tardó Marsh en reaccionar cuando todos en la avioneta ya estaban gritando de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y con más histeria, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y el chico, apretando los ojos y con las manos en las sienes, también estaba a punto de unírseles en un exasperado "¡YA BASTA!" cuando la nave se sacudió violentamente, inclinándose ligeramente en un ángulo de 45°, hacia su posición; Kyle dio un grito de terror puro, encajando aún más sus dedos justo delante de la clavícula, provocando que Marsh se encorvara del dolor, pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle a su amigo, pues al ver la expresión de su rostro, una mueca distorsionada por el pavor junto aquél alarido, le provocaron un vacío en el estómago que le quitó la voz, la sangre se le heló y sus músculos se paralizaron.

Jamás había visto esa expresión desencarnada en su rostro, no en él, el chico más racional que conocía entrar en un pánico que le hacía llorar y gritar como desquiciado. El moreno no terminaba de digerir la situación cuando un sonido de metal retorciéndose captó su atención: de pronto, el techo se contraía sobre ellos, con unos picos afilados saliendo del mismo y los vidrios de las ventanas comenzaron a estallar; Kyle se inclinó sobre Stan, como si tratase de evitar tener contacto con algo y sus pies y, efectivamente, aquellos picos también sobresalían del piso, como si el aeroplano se hubiera incrustado sobre algo. Volteó a ver a todos, sin terminar de comprender por qué las expresiones de los demás pasajeros eran iguales a la de Kyle mientras miraban a la vez un mismo punto con dirección a su lado del avión.

Lentamente giró la cabeza, como si en verdad no quisiera saber la razón del pánico de sus compañeros de viaje y solo logró ver oscuridad. No había notado cuando repentinamente la nave había quedado en penumbra, ni el vaho en los cristales rotos de las ventanas, ni el olor a putrefacción que emanaba desde fuera ni la humedad cálida; solo sabía que algo andaba mal, su cuerpo se lo decía: quería salir corriendo, soltarse de Kyle y dejar que sus piernas lo llevaran lejos. Ahora, el dolor, mareo y todas sus molestias habían desaparecido, de hecho, sus piernas llenas de adrenalina era lo único que sentía. Agarró con fuerza las muñecas de Kyle para apartarlo, enterrándole las uñas para zafarse, pero aparentemente, el pelirrojo tampoco podía sentir su propio cuerpo.

La oscuridad cedió, al igual que las crestas sobre y debajo de ellos, dejando ver los agujeros que delataban la presencia de aquellas cosas y Stan comprendió al fin la reacción de los pasajeros y su cuerpo: fuera del avión y al costado un enorme animal de largo hocico de cocodrilo los miraba fijamente, lanzando sin demora un segundo ataque a la aeronave, esta vez quitándole de una sola mordida la parte lateral. Un grito atronador se desgarró de la parte desprendida: la chica en pánico que compartía el lado del avión con Stan y Kyle gritó desesperada el nombre de Carl, su novio. Kyle soltó de su agarre a Stan y trastabilló al tratar de echarse para atrás, Stan apenas logró esquivar el ataque e imitó a su amigo en el gesto de echarse al lado contrario de la nave mordida.

El enorme dinosaurio de aleta dorsal dejó caer el trozo de metal arrancado y volvió a arremeter ahora contra los pasajeros, pues al fin podía ver a las presas en el interior; todos se agazaparon contra el costado opuesto de la demolida nave, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del ataque del animal. Las piernas de Stan reaccionaron mucho mejor que su mente, pues apenas el lagarto lanzaba el hocico contra ellos, sin saber cómo, echó un salto hacia atrás, alejándolo de los enormes dientes y poniéndolo a salvo, en la parte trasera de la avioneta. Apenas alzó la mirada, se encontró con una de las peores escenas que jamás se habría imaginado presenciar: su amigo Kyle, en las fauces de la bestia, o mejor dicho, sobre sus fauces. El pelirrojo de alguna forma había logrado sostenerse sobre los dientes del animal gracias a que durante la embestida, el chico resbaló directamente a las fauces cuando estaban cerrándose, así pudo apoyar los pies directamente en los dientes, evitando apenas la mordida, pero aun así, el terrible lagarto seguía dentelleando, mientras con sus largas garras arañaba el resto de la nave, tratando de alcanzar a sus presas.

Kyle seguía gritando mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro aterrorizado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente perdiera el precario equilibrio que lo separaba de una de las peores muertes que pudiera tener. Stan volteó la mirada a todos lados, esperando ver que alguien, quien fuera, socorriera a su mejor amigo, pero en vez de eso, encontró rostros pálidos, llenos de lágrimas y acobardados de los espectadores, esperando cualquier distracción, casi como si desearan que el joven judío cayera a esas atroces fauces para aprovechar la oportunidad y salir huyendo.

Mientras las garras rasgaban el costado de la aeronave como si de tela se tratase, una creciente furia se apoderaba de Stan Marsh; la adrenalina comenzaba a arder de nuevo en sus piernas y el estómago. De pronto, vio todo completamente claro. El tiempo pareció detenerse, supo qué debía hacer. Tenía el completo control de su cuerpo: avanzó con paso firme hacia Kyle y desde atrás de los asientos maltrechos, estiró la mano sujetando la del otro. El pelirrojo volteó y las acuosas esmeraldas se encontraron con unos zafiros llenos de determinación, cogió la ensangrentada mano a la extendida y volteó para tomarse de ambas y aferrarse a su salvación. El tiempo pareció volver a su velocidad normal. Stan ahora tenía a su mejor amigo, pero al tratar de jalarlo, sus manos resbalaban; solo era cuestión de atraerlo hacia sí para que ambos se pusieran a salvo en la parte trasera del avión, pero sus malditas manos seguían resbalando "¡Joder, Kyle, no te sueltes!" -¡Stan! ¡Sujétame!- gritaba el chico de risos rojos con desesperación, aferrándose como podía a su única esperanza -¡Ntaky, Seljer du loseld es! - seguía gritándole el azabache mientras el monstruo castañeaba los dientes buscando una probada de la presa que ya tenía en el hocico. -¡Stan! ¡Por favor!- suplicaba en sollozos desesperanzados Broflovski.

Las manos de Kyle resbalan de entre las de Stan por culpa de la sangre de éste ¡Kyle! logra gritar Marsh cuando un segundo par de manos sujeta firmemente el cuello de la camisa de Broflovski, ayudando al moreno a halarlo y alejarlo de los dientes del enorme reptil, que parece haberse distraído, lo cual Stan agradece internamente. Al voltear, encuentra el rostro no temeroso, más bien afligido de la profesora encargada de ellos: las lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos avellana mostraban algo así como arrepentimiento, ¿pero de qué? Ella lo ayudó a salvar a Kyle.

Eso no importa ahora, tienen que escapar aprovechando la distracción del animal, el cual parece tragar algo que cayó de la avioneta Vamos, no lo entretendrá mucho tiempo dice la maestra, con la voz quebrada, pero tomando el control de la situación mientras ayuda al pelirrojo a ponerse totalmente de pie. Con gestos, la mujer señala a los chicos que trepen por las ramas más sólidas lo más lejos que puedan del avión; deberán pasar por una salida de emergencia que los conducirá a la seguridad de las ramas que los camuflará, pero uno de los gemelos ahora despierto, entró en un repentino ataque de histeria y comenzó a gritar por el otro ¡Alphonse! ¡Alphonse, no! atrayendo la atención del animal de nueva cuenta a la avioneta.

La profesora trata de acallar al chico que grita como loco y lo jala, pero éste se aferra a la salida, impidiendo el paso a Nelly, la joven que hace poco gritaba histérica junto a su novio… un momento, ¿y el chico? ¿Será que el animal ese se lo había comido? ¿era eso lo que distrajo a la bestia? El monstruo lanzó su siguiente ataque mientras la profesora trata de jalar a un histérico Frank al tiempo que una desesperada Nelly lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas y chilla por que la deje pasar. Stan vuelve a ver todo en cámara lenta: mientras el dantesco monstruo se lanza con las fauces abiertas, el agarre de Frank cede, ya sea por la fuerza que ejercen ambas mujeres o por el acojono que le causa saberse el próximo objetivo de aquellas horridas fauces, se suelta y cae junto a su profesora hacia atrás, a salvo entre el follaje, mientras la desdichada Nelly cae directamente al hambriento hocico, quedando su parte superior atrapada entre los filosos dientes. Stan sólo logra escuchar un enmudecido lamento dentro de las fauces junto al horrible crujido de huesos y después, nada.

El dinosaurio sacude la cabeza, desprendiendo casi por completo la parte inferior de la chica, esparciendo su sangre alrededor: mancha la avioneta y las hojas. Unas gotas de esa sangre caen en el rostro del moreno, cerca de sus labios. Sólo puede ver con incredulidad como la parte inferior de Nelly queda colgando de aquel hocico fatal por unos hilos. "Eso no es justo" aprieta el brazo de Kyle con ambas manos, jalándolo hacia sí, como si temiera que se lo arrebatara aquel monstruo infernal. Unas lágrimas de cólera y compunción ruedan por sus mejillas e…ella no… voltea a ver a su amigo pelirrojo, quien con voz quebrada y cara manchada por gran parte de la sangre de la chica trataba de articular las palabras ella no… debió morir… al parecer, Kyle también vio con claridad la escena y compartía su opinión. Stan tragó con dificultad. Instintivamente, buscó con la mirada a Wendy, quien había perdido el color y lucía apunto de desmayarse. Bebe, apoyada sobre ella, la sostenía ahora para que no cayeran ambas. Alrededor, todos estaban pasmados mirando como la enorme bestia blanca devoraba los restos de Nelly y Alphonse, que yacían en el suelo.


End file.
